


Exit Wound

by Estirose



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that it will hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axilet/gifts).



She was going to die.

Akane knew it, just like she knew a lot of things she shouldn't know. Akane had experienced many timelines with Junpei, and she could already see many more that would happen before the world could be saved. She knew that Junpei would have to be part of the Nonary Game again for the sake of the world, just like Clover had to be.

And in the timelines that would come, all three of them would die in various ways. No matter how much she cared for Junpei, she had to be ruthless. His happiness could not come at the sake of the world's. His pain would make sure that there would be less pain for the rest of humanity.

Aoi had argued with her when she'd started seeing what had to be done. To leave him behind had hurt as well. She regretted his death as well, in so much pain and anger.

It wasn't something that she was happy about, but it had to be done. All the pain, all the sacrifice, all of that had to be experienced if she was to send Sigma and Phi back. If she was to save the world. And for that, everything was worth it.


End file.
